


Amasai Week 2020 - Stars/Late

by 696969boob



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amasai Week, Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i love these boys wigh my everything, i wanted to contribute something, short fic, stars/late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/696969boob/pseuds/696969boob
Summary: Shuichi needs a bit of a breather and finds that he isn't alone.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Amasai Week 2020 - Stars/Late

**Author's Note:**

> Bless amasai. Bless this week. I'm so in love.

It was a miracle that anyone would be able to fall asleep under these circumstances. Being kidnapped and thrown into a group of strangers all being told to murder each other seemed like a nightmare to begin with. Shuichi Saihara was done pinching himself and finally decided to come to terms with this being his reality for the time being.

So far everyone seemed friendly enough. No one jumped out at him as someone who would actually fall for any of the antics the creepy bears would pull. However, there still lay a burning feeling in his chest that screamed that he should not throw trust around so easily. Kaede Akamatsu was the only one so far that started to burrow under the wall he had built up. Still, he tried his hardest not to lean on her too much.

It had only been a couple of days, but it currently felt like a couple of weeks. Shuichi made his way out of the dorms down to what seemed like a courtyard gazebo outside with wisteria that hung above some benches. Shuichi rolled up the sleeves to his white button up and reached up to let his finger tips graze the flowers. Artificial or not, the light that came from the moon and stars above lit up beautifully and allowed him to see every vibrant hue of purple in the petals.

"Beautiful night, yeah?" A voice spoke low behind him. Shuichi had been so distracted examining the flowers that he jumped at the sudden noise.

"Woah there, didn't mean to scare ya." Rantaro Amami. How Shuichi didn't hear the tall man approaching from behind him, he didn't know.

Shuichi blushed brightly and hoped the rays of the moon offset the color and instead heightened his pale complexion. He really didn't want Rantaro to make fun of him.

"Y-yeah. I don't think I've ever seen stars this bright. Or the moon this close f-for that matter." Shuichi responded. He let the hand caressing the flower fall to his side.

"Really? You should see them from this cool reserve in New Zealand. The sky is so clear you can even see the Aurora Australis." Rantaro chuckled and shoved his hands into his pocket before walking closer to Shuichi.

"I don't actually do m-much traveling to be honest." Shuichi admitted. "And I've lived more in the city all my l-life. The lights drown it out."

"You've gotta take time and see stuff outside of your bubble Shuichi." Rantaro stated matter-of-factly. "You have so much untapped potential you know."

Shuichi was taken aback by how firm Rantaro was being. He acted like he knew Shuichi just from a few prior conversations. "I, uhm. Uh." Shuichi stammered out random noises trying to put together a response. 

Rantaro's eyes softened and he reached out to touch Shuichi's arm. It was a very slow and gentle motion, as if to not scare him. "Sorry. It's just the big brother in me. I try to read people and accommodate. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't." 

Shuichi felt warmth from the hand that touched him. He looked down at the tanned skin littered with freckles and how it looked in contrast to his own complexion. "No you're f-fine. You're right regardless." 

Rantaro pulled his hand away much to Shuichi's dismay and stepped on to the bench and sat on the back portion of it, his eyes fixed on the sky.

"You know, when we get out of here, I'd be honored to have you join me. Maybe we'll be lucky and be able to pinpoint different galaxies." Rantaro clasped his hands together and pressed his index fingers to his lips as he concentrated.

Shuichi eyed Rantaro up and down. This was another instance where he wasn't sure if he should trust what someone else was saying. He could just be saying that right now in the heat of the moment.

"You really don't h-have to. I understand completely." Shuichi crossed his arms and retracted into himself. He really wasn't used to anyone taking much interest in him. He didn't stick out enough to have anyone consider him a friend.

"I promise." Rantaro murmured against his fingers.

"W-what?" Shuichi could just chalk that up to Rantaro being muffled.

Rantaro let his hands fall slowly down and lay limply on his elbows. "I said I promise," He reached out his hand towards Shuichi expectantly. 

It took him a moment, but Shuichi finally accepted the offer and slowly let the palm of his hand connect with Rantaro's before being embraced in the other’s grip. 

"And when I promise something, I make damn sure it happens." Rantaro was not looking at the stars anymore. Shuichi's amber eyes were melting under Rantaro's olive gaze. Something about this moment seemed more real than anything he had encountered since being here.

"I-I believe you." Shuichi whispered out.

It was not clear if they would have different weather patterns in their little cages world, but soon a breeze washed over them from nowhere. Rantaro's loose curls blew and bounced and Shuichi's heart began to beat in tandem with each bounce.

"That means a lot Shuichi." Rantaro's thumb brushed across Shuichi's knuckles before subtly beginning to tug on his hand. Shuichi caught on and moved forward to get closer to him. 

Shuichi stood in front of Rantaro, his knees opening to allow Shuichi to fit in between them. Even sitting on the top of the bench ledge. Rantaro still had a couple of inches on Shuichi. 

It was silent between them; nothing was said in response. Rantaro leaned forward slowly and Shuichi felt a magnetic sense moving him forward as well until they met in the middle. Their lips melded together as if it were such a natural thing for them.

This wasn't like Shuichi. He had only ever kissed one person before. Maybe it was the situation that caused more impulsive decisions but he did not regret it in this moment. He didn't keep track of how long they stayed like that, but he could feel the reluctance that Rantaro had as he pulled away.

"It's getting late Shuichi." He whispered into their little bubble they created. "We should probably get back inside before anyone sees us and thinks we are conspiring against them." Rantaro grinned and Shuichi couldn't help but laugh at his goofy tone. 

"Yeah, you're r-right." Shuichi took a step out from between his legs and allowed Rantaro to jump down to his feet. 

"Go ahead and head back okay? I'll be right behind." 

"I d-dont want to leave you here on your own-"

Rantaro waved his hand towards Shuichi. "Hey don't sweat it. I was out here for a reason too you know."

Shuichi nodded. "Alright. Good night Rantaro. And thank you."

"For?" Rantaro tilted his head slightly. 

"Just, speaking with me." Shuichi bit his lip and turned away so that Rantaro couldn't see his face. The sooner he got away from there, the quicker he could move past feeling embarrassed. 

Rantaro just smiled and watched the boy quickly walk back to the dormitory. He wasn't expecting anything like that to happen. As soon as Shuichi disappeared into the building, he turned back and looked up at the moon. 

Rantaro's mind began to race with different anxiety inducing thoughts. Something he had sought some outside time to escape. He had just promised Shuichi something he couldn't control. 

It felt right and he was going to do everything in his power to make it happen. He was going to do whatever he had to do to make sure the others could get out. So Shuichi could get out and finally enjoy actual stars. Unfortunately, deep inside, he knew that soon it would be too late for him.


End file.
